criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Shweta Noorani vs Phillip Hoover
In the Grimsborough State Penitentiary... (A woman is seen in solitary confinement. Looking at the dark sky, she bangs the wall with her fist) Female Prisoner: There must be someway out... (The prisoner starts feeling the walls until she feels something lose. She pushes a piece of stone, which reveals an opening. As she pushes more of the stone, it reveals an opening that is a story high from the ground. The prisoner then climbs down using the nearby bars before landing. When she sees some guards, she quickly runs to a wall and tries to climb, but the stone is too thick and flat for her to climb. As the guards get closer, someone brings in a rope near the woman, with the barbed wire being cut. The prisoner starts climbing the rope and is about to reach the other side before the guards could stop her. The one of guards get interrupted by a phone call, giving the prisoner time to escape) (When the person pulls down the rope, the prisoner looks at the penitentiary for a moment and spits on it) Unknown Person: Hello Shweta, it’s nice meeting you again. We have some important business to do... December 2nd (Shweta, still in her prison clothes, is seen sailing to an island in a river. After looking at some of the sealed earthquake cracks, Shweta comes off the boat and takes her first steps on the island) Shweta: (reading map) According to this map, there are a few islands in this city, possibly 6 of them that are all unpopulated. If I could find that surprise Denise planned for me, then I would be ready to... (Shweta bumps at a tree, with a coconut dropping near her) Shweta: Coconuts? Aren’t they supposed to be in Asia or the Caribbean? Nevermind that, I have to keep searching for that thing. (Shweta goes through the vegetation and sees large rocks and a worn campfire. Looking at the coordinates Denise gave her, Shweta goes to the location and finds a piece of metal, but she also sees a slanted rock with a hand imprint) Shweta: What the? Is it like one of the identification machines? This is different... could it possibly be for me or Ms Daniels? (Shweta puts her hand on the rock, and metal nails suddenly appear on her hands) Shweta: AAAAHHHHH!!!! SH*T! SH*T! SH*T!!! WHA5 THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT THING?!?! Intruder: It’s not the scanner you holding on Dr Noorani. (Shweta turns around to find the intruder and suddenly find Philip Hoover in her view) Philip: You know, that you found is actually a thinly disguised DNA scanner that analyses your skin cells, fingerprints, hand size, blood, sweat, and DNA. (glares) In fact, you won’t need this hand anymore... (Rocks suddenly fly towards Shweta, cutting her legs and back. The sand she falls into suddenly turns into silicon and oxygen, asphyxiating Shweta with the toxicity of the oxygen. Hoover throws a burnt battery to the silicon, electrocuting Shweta and making her come out of it) Philip: ROZETTA sure does have a reason not to trust you. Being after her despite being one of DreamLife’s scientists. You sure do have some reason for you changing sides. (kicks Shweta in the face) Shweta: Idiot, do you think that I will spill it out for you? You are going to regret it when my friend comes back! No matter what you do to me, this will never stop... Philip: Stop? ROZETTA has other plans that will never stop. If your “friend” is going to annoy us, guess we’ll make two graves. (Shweta gets up and tries to attack, but she suddenly starts spewing razors out of her mouth. A car door comes flying to her and hits her, but she still gets up. Hoover kicks a coconut at Shweta, sending her flying to a tree, where several coconuts fall onto her) (Shweta uses a coconut she’s holding as a shield and blocks the one coming to her head. Hoover suddenly disappears, making Shweta puzzled and more fearful of his incoming attacks. With no other choice, Shweta gets a burner phone and calls her friend) Shweta: (on the phone) Denise, someone is here in this island, which is where the surprise you gave me is. They’re going to kill me if you don’t think of something! Denise: (on the phone) Really? Alright, I have a special gadget for you in case you get into trouble. A chip I implanted your brain is able to find and track others you think of and predict movements by 7 to 15 seconds. The predictions are only 90% correct, so be careful! Otto: Ms Daniels, is anything alright? Denise: (on the phone) No Otto, I’m just calling a friend. (Shweta ends the call and starts to see Hoover walking to some magnetic rocks. When she foresees that Hoover will be near Shweta’s position, Shweta goes through some trees and shoots Hoover two times in the back as he tries to find her. Unfortunately, Hoover survives the attack, with the two bullets stuck to where Shweta shot. Hoover turns the sand into knives and throws them at Shweta, but only manages to stab her in the stomach) Phillip: Try to get up, I dare you. (Shweta foresees that she will have a large gash on her head. Quickly panicking, Shweta shoots a nearby tree. Hoover takes a look at the tree before turning to Shweta, who shoots the tree multiple times) Philip: Unless if you’re going... (A swarm of bees comes out of the tree and immediately attack Hoover, making him spill out blood from his mouth. The blood suddenly goes to Shweta’s head and disappears, revealing Shweta’s skull and brain. Shweta touches the blood on her head and sees the skin on her fingers disappear. As Hoover is being attacked by the bees, Shweta goes to the scanner and presses her hand into it, revealing a blue armor under the metal. Hoover punches the sand, making a copy of himself, and escapes the swarm. Seeing that Shweta is putting on a piece of the armor, Hoover makes needles come out of her right hand, making her drop the blaster) Hoover: A suit? I can say that I’m impressed that you managed to predict my movements and planned carefully, but I think this charade needs to end, Noorani. (Shweta foresees a pair of scissors coming out of her throat and coils coming out of her back) Shweta: (thinking) DAMN! If he does it, I’m sure that I’m going to suffocate to death! He’s getting closer, so I need to think fast! (Shweta struggles to pick up her blaster with her left hand as Hoover comes closer to her. When Hoover comes close to her, Shweta finally equips her blaster and blasts at Hoover’s face point-blank, but no effect occurs to him other than a nosebleed and bruising. Hoover starts coughing out blood while making scissors and coils appear on Shweta’s throat and back respectively before punching her to the sky) Shweta: YOU IDIOT! YOU’VE ALREADY FAILED AT THE VERY BEGINNING! Hoover: (panting) What? But... I defeated her... could it be those ridiculous pests that try to sting me... or is it... (A drone swoops down from the sky and brutally shoots Hoover in the chest. Shweta turns to the other side and blasts to the sky, using the recoil to come back to the ground) Shweta: (confronting Hoover) You know, I hacked and modified a DreamLife drone that used to be in the Greens to attack any people depending on their health. I intended to let you attack me so you can die under my hands... Shweta: But I will free you from this fate if you replenish my waning supply of iron and copper left in my system. You want to stay alive, don’t you? Hoover: Scr- Scr- Screw you... You little sh*ts are just nothing but trouble to me! I don’t care what kinds of hell do you do to me, I will just get back on my feet again and will make you dead again! (Hoover starts crushing the drone into pieces, sending the remains of it to Shweta and grabbing one of the coils not her back. Shweta foresees this event and punches Hoover before escaping, making the pieces go to him. However, the pieces suddenly move away from Hoover and go to another person, fatally stabbing them in the torso) Phillip Hoover; Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: B, Durability: E, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: C (Shweta, exhausted from the attack, breaks a coconut and drinks its milk and eats parts of it. Seeing frogs and crustaceans walk by, Shweta grabs them and eats them voraciously. Hoover gets up from the sand and goes to where the person is shot. He sees Catherine Kelly, the former DreamLife therapist, removing the pieces of the drone from her torso) Catherine: Hoover? Hoover: Dr Kelly? Why are you here? Catherine: ROZETTA wanted me to find you and suddenly I have this drone coming at me. Good thing that I can survive. (takes off a piece from her neck and sees it) DreamLife? How did it get here? These things haven’t been active since DreamLife shut down. Hoover: Actually, these things belong to Shweta Noorani. She tried to kill me with this... Catherine: Dr Noorani? One of the scientists in the dome? What’s she doing here? Hoover: I don’t know. She must be up to something... let’s go find her and rip her lungs apart. (Hoover and Catherine go to there Hoover and Shweta fought. Seeing a swarm of bees still attacking the Hoover decoy and the suit in a metal container missing, Catherine spots a speck of blood near the scanner and goes to pick it up) Catherine: (smells the blood) Blood type AB-... It’s rare among others... Hoover: Hm, DreamLife’s records of its personal have a very few people of that blood type: Ernesto Vega, Derek Wilkes, Flource Silver, and Shweta Noorani. Vega’s already dead, Derek’s in jail, Silver left the dome, so this has to be Shweta. I’ll try to call ROZETTA. (Hoover gets his phone and calls ROZETTA) ROZETTA: Phillip, where are you? Catherine is searching.... Phillip: Catherine’s already here with me. We’ve recently encountered Shweta Noorani, the one who killed your colleague, I presume? She wounded me some times and managed to a get on me with a drone, but at least she won’t be far with all of the wounds I gave her... the loss of iron and copper in her system would be enough to make her suffocate to death. ROZETTA: Hoover... You may hate it, but I have something to say. Bring Shweta here and let her join your Unit. (Hoover, now with a blank face, gives Catherine the phone and walks off. He starts to hold in his anger before...) Hoover: FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...!!!!! (...his head explodes. It all turns out to be an imagination by Hoover, who is on the phone with the same blank face) ROZETTA: Hoover? Hoover? Hello? Philip: Yeah? Come again? ROZETTA: I highly suggest that you recruit Shweta for the time being. She may be useful for our help in fending off the GPD while I start off my goals. This won’t be a problem, would it? Philip: Fine. But if she does anything to betray the Unit, I’ll take care of it. (Hoover ends the call) Catherine: So, we’re meeting up with Shweta? How’s she a traitor? Philip: Don’t know, maybe to kill ROZETTA or whatever. I’m setting off. You stay here in case there are any interlopers on this island. (Philip leaves to find Shweta while Catherine turns into a purple figure to cover the island. Walking past by a Hoover decoy now destroyed by the bees, traces of blood on the sand, eaten coconuts, frogs, and crabs, and a chopped tree, Hoover finally sees Shweta waiting for him in a blue armor aiming her blaster at him) Philip: Shweta... I have something to tell you. (Shweta puts down her blaster, waiting for Hoover to answer) Philip: How do you to like to join my team? (Shweta thinks for a moment and then nods. Hoover reveals two gears to Shweta, who comes to him and grabs them) Later at night... (Four Ad Astra members, Julia, Bateman, Mayor Warren, and Louis, who is mysteriously alive, are seen walking to a dying soldier in a train station. Another Louis appears and grabs the soldier) Joe: Tell us, what are you doing in our base of operations? Dying Soldier: He... He... You bastards think you can get away from Regiment 101? I’ve expected you to come here all alone... Kill me, but it won’t change anything. We have more where they came from... Julia: What are you implying exactly? We shot you right in the stomach... Louis: Watch out! (Louis, now having a scar, clones himself to block the gunfire, which kills all of the clones except him. Louis clones himself again and sets himself on fire along with them, revealing the location of where the reinforcements fired. Seeing this, the Ad Astrans charge at the soldiers, with Joe pushing away the bullets fired by the soldiers, Julia erasing space with a scythe and sending many soldiers to her range to poison and slash them, Bateman freezing the ground and the rifles to disable the soldiers, and Louis cloning himself to overwhelm the soldiers while setting himself on fire to increase the damage of his attacks. More soldiers appear and attempt to kill Ad Astra, but they were too defeated and executed by their superpowers. However, the dying soldier interrogated by Ad Astra was able to grab his phone and call someone) Dying Soldier: Please... initiate Operation: Lambmeat... (The soldiers killed by Ad Astra were suddenly revived and many duplicates of them appear. With so many overwhelming numbers and being tired from attacking, Ad Astra steps back ready to fight again. However, a bolt of lightning appears, revealing duplicate Rozetta, who jumps down and electrocutes every soldier she sees to death, causing flashes of light to appear in the train station) Christian: Rozetta, nice to see you again. Rozetta: There’s no time. Now that the GPD is trailing us, we need to formulate our escape plan. Christian: Yeah... escape plan... Louis: (whispering to Bateman) Either way, we might help ROZETTA in her plans too. They need to be complete! Christian: (whispering to Louis) Right, if we help with the escape plan, we might help more with ROZETTA. Julia is prepared to attack, so this won’t be a problem. Julia: Well what do we do? Christian: Flying High. Joe: Flying High? The helicopter company? Christian: Yeah, I’m going to buy one tomorrow for our escape plan. Rozetta: We can’t Bateman. We should keep low for a week. Secret Agent Rook is on our trail and God knows what would happen. Well, let’s go back to headquarters. It’s getting dark. (Ad Astra leaves the train station) To be continued... Category:Blog posts